Monster Hunter Wiki
Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki The wiki about Monster Hunter that since June 19, 2007 Our Goals | Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. If you would like to participate and help make this wiki grow, then become a registered user and be sure to spread the word about this place! If you want to create a username please click [http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup here]. Check out the Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team to see the administrators of this wiki. *'Please note that you may run into *SPOILERS* looking through this wiki.' *'To see how well this wikia is doing among the millions, visit Alexa. *'Go to this link to go to the chat. Please use it! It took hours of hell to set it up! irc *'Go to this link to go to the Forums'. *If you need to ask questions, or would like to get to know the members of this wiki, visit the Forums. *You can help the wiki, even without editing or suggesting anything in the forums. On every article, you'll see a report a problem tab at the top. If you see something wrong with the page, such as incorrect information, formatting, or something else, then just click the tab and report the problem. ;Monsters » * Monster Portal * Monster List * Monster Types ;Weapons » * Weapons Portal (MHF2) * Great Sword and Long Sword Tree (MHF2) * Hammer/Hunting Horn Tree (MHF2) * Bow Weapon Tree * Lance/Gunlance Tree (MHF2) * SnS/Dual Sword Tree (MHF2) * Weapon Types * Weapon Mechanics ;Items » * Items Portal (MHF2) * Item List * Combination List (MHF2) ;Categories » * Archives * Areas * Armor List * Armor List (MHP2ndG) * Items * Monsters * Weapons * Images * Videos ;Help pages » * All Help Pages * * * * * ;Other » * About MH Wiki Mibbit Chat Room * Forums * Guild Notice Board * Monster Hunter Orage (comic) * "Getting Online with MHF1/2" Guides * Wiki_Members_Xlink_Kai_Usernames * MHP2ndG English Patch * MHF2 Video Gallery * MHF2 Music Gallery * MHF2: Download List * MHP2G: Download List * Guide List * Zeni (z) * MH Merchandise ;Special pages » * * * * * * * * * * ;MH resources » *Rathalos Legion *Official MH Website Portal(Japanese) *[http://forums.skiesofcroda.com/index.php?Skies Of Croda] *[http://boardsus.playstation.com/playstation/board?board.id=monster_hunter Playstation Boards] *[http://z9.invisionfree.com/PaperNinja/index.php?act=idx ''Monster Hunter Forum] *[http://radarnation.gamesradar.com/forum.jspa?forumID=5&start=0 GamesRadar Forums] *[http://www.capcom.com/BBS/index.php Official Capcom Forums] *[http://kotaku.com/gaming/monster-hunter/ Kotaku Blogs] *[http://mhp2.168weedon.com MHP2 Wiki] (Chinese) *http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/gentopic.php?board=934395''GameFAQ's'' *[http://www.mh4fun.com/index.php MH4Fun] (Italian) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster_hunter Wikipedia] *[http://ps2.ign.com/objects/566/566729.html IGN Entertainment] *''USA Capcom MHF2 Site *[http://mhp2g.168weedon.com ''MHP2G Wiki] (Chinese) 4/8/09 :Video of Pariapuria has been released. See the video on its page. ;4/1/09 :The following is a link to the new petition to localize Monster Hunter Frontier. Already more 3000 people have signed and counting! http://petitionspot.com/petitions/MHFrontier ;3/14/09 :Chapter 12 of Monster Hunter Orage (comic) is out now. Grab it here: http://www.onemanga.com/Monster_Hunter_Orage/12/ ;3/7/09 :A Chinese version of Monster Hunter Frontier is in the works. Looks like many new things will be added as well, such as monsters, areas, characters, weapons and armor. Check out Monster Hunter Frontier (Chinese) to see what images have been released thus far (a huge amount). ;3/7/09 :Some new updates for the wiki. I've noticed the members of the wiki really like polls, so I've taken it upon myself to create the Poll Topic Index, where you will find pages of many polls in their respective topics. There's barely any polls now, but it will grow massive in the near future. :I've also tried gathering help pages and putting them all together in one category. Many of you can learn many new abilities and interesting features of the wiki. :I've added the template for "userboxes", small boxes that you can edit in any way to show your personality. Not only can you put them on your own userpage, but they can be used all around the wiki. ;2/25/09 : *News Link: http://psp.ign.com/articles/957/957033p1.html *Release Date: MHF3 Release Date ;2/25/09 :A Capcom spokesperson announced that Monster Hunter 3 is planned for release in North American and European markets. coming to the U.S. and Europe. You heard right, straight from Capcom comes this exciting news. No Capcom site has currently been found to confirm the news, but it's believed to be expected soon. No release date has been announced. ;2/15/09 :Chapter 11 of Monster Hunter Orage (comic) is out now. Grab it here: Monster Hunter Orage Chptr. 11. ;2/12/09 :Link: http://www.andriasang.com/e/blogs/anoop/2009/02/12/monster_hunter_3_summer_release/ ;2/07/09 :The new video embed tool created by Wikia will now be used heavily over the next few days. Videos, mainly from YouTube, will have their own namespace. Videos will be greatly organized in its appropriate categories. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Pariapuria is a four legged monster similar in body shape to a Tigrex and Narugakaruga. It is the new featured monster for the 5th update to Monster Hunter Frontier. (more) From Best Images Having trouble hunting down monsters you can't find?, and at the same time you don't have a Psychoserum with you? Well Look no further. Just Look up in the Sky and look for the Air Balloon, Face it and do the Gesture "Wave" and POOF there you have it an instant Psychoserum, But this is can only be done once per Hunter. Archive: Did You Know? Facts provided by Heart.Revival/Vesuvius If you have any ideas on new facts contact us. What new location would be best for MH3? Arctic (icey grounds, cold water etc) Beach (tropical beach, mostly ocean) Mountains (Rock mountains, caves etc) Plains (large open plains, lakes, hills etc) Polls are provided by Heart.Revival. Contact for any new poll ideas. Do you like polls? Check out the Poll Topic Index page! Look at: Poll History (2008) * Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team * Best Images * Wallpapers Please contribute your help to improving these pages: * Jewel List * Armor Skill List (MHF2) * Skills * Ore List (MHF2) * Items Portal (MHF2) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Eternal Saga